Resident Evil 4 (ENGLISH)
by ChaosGenocideReign
Summary: Agent Leon Scott Kennedy now travels to Spain to rescue the President of the United States' daughter, six years after Raccoon City's destruction. Upon traveling to Pueblo, a mysterious village, some questions need to now be unwrapped for the first time in years for the agent.
1. Prologue, Agent Kennedy's Arrival

_Resident Evil 4 and the Resident Evil franchise is owned by Capcom Ltd. and so are all of it's characters, images and likenesses._

_1998…_

_I'll never forget it... It was the year when these grisly_ murders_ occurred in the Arklay Mountains... Soon after, the news was out to the whole world revealing that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the international pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella... The virus broke out in a nearby mountain community, Raccoon City... and hit the peaceful little town with a devastating blow, crippling its very foundation..._

_ Not taking any chances, the President of the United States ordered a contingency plan-to sterilize Raccoon City. With the whole affair gone public, the United States government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. Soon its stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes... Umbrella was finished._

* * *

_I received special training via a secret organization, working under the direct control of the President. I was to assume the responsibility of protecting the new President's family..._

A Jeep rolls up in a misty forest in Spain and accelerates further into the open area, leaving behind nothing but dirt tire tracks.

The officer in the passenger seat looks back at Leon, and then to his partner.

"Why am I the one who always gets the short end of the stick?" He says, with a heavy Spanish accent.

The second cop, the driver, chuckled in response. He looked at his rearview mirror so he could get a glimpse of Leon.

"Yo, who are you _really_?" he asked, glancing back toward the road. "Come on and tell us."

Leon let out a dry chuckle.

"You are a long way from home, cowboy," he continued. "You have my sympathies."

Leon's features turned into a sarcastic half-smile. "Guess that's a local's way of breaking the ice... besides, you already know what this is all about... My assignment is to search for the President's missing daughter."

"What? All by yourself?" the first officer asked, followed by a mocking chuckle.

"I'm sure you boys didn't just tag along so we could sing Kumbaya together at some Boy Scout jamboree... then again, maybe you did." Leon replies with a smug look on his face. The driver scoffed and looked up at Leon. "Oh, you're crazy, American. It's a direct order from the Chief himself. I tell you, it's no picnic!"

"I'm counting on you guys..." said Leon.

Seconds afterward, the passenger asks the driver to stop. "Hey, Stop here," he says. Leon turned to look outside at the scene while the car slowly came to a halt. The passenger stepped out, took a few steps off to the side of the road and stood there for a second. Moments later, the sound of the officer's urine hitting the dirt on the ground and the grass had become heard.

_It was right before I was to take on my duties of protecting the President's daughter when she was abducted... Ashley Graham, her name. A young girl, no more than 19 or 20, pretty, nabbed right of her college. That's the ultimate reason I'm in this lonely and rural part of Europe. According to our intelligence, there's reliable information of a sighting of a girl that looks very similar to the President's daughter. Apparently she's being withheld by some unidentified group of people. Who would have thought my first job would be a rescue mission?..._

While the officer continued to urinate, Leon peers out of the window on his left and notices a thick mist coming from behind the grass, and soon after the grass had started to rustle.

_The kidnapper's motives are still unknown, although there's reliable information that the perpetrator is an insider. Only a handful of people know about this kidnapping-it's been kept under wraps mostly due to the fact that we can't determine who the traitor is. The guys in Intelligence say they have reliable information that Ashley's been sighted somewhere in Europe-but until we find out who the insider is, I don't know what to believe. It could be a ploy. We have very few leads as to the whereabouts of Ashley, but members of the Secret Service and anyone else related to Ashley are being questioned by an investigative team. Even active agents are being investigated for any information. It's just a matter of time before the kidnapper is exposed._

"Damn, it's freezing," the cop said, barely audible. He zipped himself up. "S-so cold all of a sudden." A sound of leaves rustling nearby caught his attention, and he leaned his head in the direction of the sound. He looked around quickly, then shrugged it off. "Ah, must be my imagination."

The cop, now relieved, got back into the car. "Sorry it took so long. Let's go."

The car then drives away, momentarily they reach a rickety bridge and stop.


	2. Chapter 2

The passenger officer turned to Leon. "The village is just up ahead..."

Leon began to open the door, then swung it out half-way. "I'll go and have a look around."

He then exits and steps out.

"We'll stay and watch the car," the driver began. "Don't want to get any... _parking tickets_."

Leon looked at the driver in a doubtful look. "Right…_parking_ tickets." He says shaking his head.

"Good luck," the passenger cop said. "If you need us, just radio us."

Leon took a couple steps down the grassy road and thought "Geez, who are these guys?..."

"Did you say something?" asked the driver, who clearly heard him.

Leon had walked on, pretending not to hear him. He walked only about ten feet and then his radio had beeped.

He takes the radio out of his leg holster and put it up to his face. It was a woman, light golden brown skin, African American. She wore glasses and what was visble was a suit top.

"Leon, I hope you can hear me," she starts. "I'm Ingrid Hunnigan. I'll be your support on this mission."

"So, now I put the name to the face," Leon says. "Yeah, I can hear you loud and clear. Somehow, I thought you'd be a little older..."

He says, flirtatiously adding on that she was young.

She smirked, flattered from his comment.

"So the subject is Ashley Graham, right?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

Ingrid's face turns serious again, then she replies, "That's right. She's the daughter of the President." She grins lightly, barely noticeable. "So try and _behave_ yourself, okay?"

Leon scoffs, flipping his hair in the opposite direction he moved. "Whoever this group is, they sure picked the wrong girl to kidnap!"

"I'll see if I can find more information about this group from my end as well," she replied.

"Good. I'll talk to you later... Leon out."

Leon continued walking, armed with his handgun. Less then a hundred yards away, Leon spots a set of wooden stairs behind a couple of bushes.

He peers through and an empty wheelbarrow is lying in the grass. A _pueblo _is seen behind the stairs. Small wooden house composed mainly of oak and mud. Or any other tree they can find.

_This place looks terrible._

Leon closes and and wonders if anyone lived here in this town. It was all so empty.

The house was torn up. From the elements, but was well boarded with tree. He closes in on the door after peering into the window.

_Is there anyone here who may have seen her?..._

He thinks after entering the house and turning a corner.

As he turned the corner, he ended up in a dining area.

A table and chairs were set up in the middle, and he saw a man bent over tending to a roaring fire in his fireplace.

Leon holstered his gun and took a few more steps toward the man. Hoping the man understood English, he attempted communication.

"Uh, excuse me, sir?"

Still bent over, he turned his head toward Leon. Maybe it was the firelight, but the man looked homely indeed. His face was unnaturally pale, his short, curly hair unkempt.

Leon reached behind to his back pocket and pulled out a photograph of the girl, showing a smiling Ashley—long, blond hair, up to her neck, a nice, white round face, and bright hazel eyes. "I was wondering if you might recognize the girl in this photograph."

The man stood up from his fire and glared at him angrily.

"¿Qué carajo haces aquí! Lárgate, cabrón!"

Not particularly the idea Leon had in mind.

He raised his hands as if to gesture 'take it easy' to the man, and began to walk back toward the exit, pocketing the photo.

He heard the sound of metal scraping against the floor, then heard quickened footsteps barreling down on him.

Leon turned around quickly just in time to see the man give out a loud yell, accompanied by an axe being swung at his head.

He dove out of the way, missing by inches as the blade swung overhead.

He scrambled to his feet and put a few feet between him and the crazy person. He pulled out his gun and aimed it toward the slowly advancing man.

"Freeze!" Leon ordered. Nothing. "I said, _freeze_!"

Leon notices, again his order hasn't worked. The man is still closing in.

_I didn't wanna do this..._

He pulled the trigger, firing two rounds into the man's skull. Blood spurted out the back where the bullets passed through. He dropped his axe and fell to the ground, collapsing at Leon's feet, blood goring out of the back and front of his head. His radio beeped again, startling him. After releasing it from it's holster, he turned it on, seeing Hunnigan on the screen.

"Leon, is everything okay?" She asked, . "I just got a distress call from one of your partners. Said they heard gunfire."

"There was a hostile local," he replied. "I had _no_ choice but to _neutralize_ him."

"Get out of there and head toward the village. It's a little further down the path. Take whatever measures necessary to save the subject."

"Understood... Leon out."


End file.
